simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Parsian Sultans
The sultans of the Parsian Empire (Persian: Ostambil padişahları), made up solely of the members of the Otambik dynasty (House of Ostam), ruled over the empire from its inception in 1994 to its dissolution in 3216. At its height, the Parsian Empire spanned from all the Rothinoi Peninsula. Administered in Ostambal since his foundation as Sultanate in 1994. The Parsian Empire's early years have been the subject of varying narratives due to the difficulty of discerning fact from legend; nevertheless, most modern scholars agree that the empire came into existence around 1994 and that its first ruler was Suleyman bin Ostambik, the leader of the Payı tribe. The eponymous Ostambik dynasty he founded endured for more a millenium through the reigns of 49 sultans. The Parsian Empire disappeared as a result of the defeat of the Parsians in 3216 against the Enosis revolutionaries in the gates of the capital. abolishing the sultanate and exiled to almost all its inhabitants, after the death of Yasif II by a accident in horse twenty years before. Since 3216 the title of Sultan was abolished together with all noble titles and Persian imperial dignities, the power of the Sultan was de facto transfered to the Basileus in temporal power and the Patriarchate of Auronopolis in the spiritual power, all heirs of Ostambik was killed or exiled of Ruthenia with unknown destination, the last Ostambik, was in Arcadia before the Ruthene-Maurian War Organization of Parsia The Parsian Empire was an absolute monarchy during much of its existence. The sultan was at the apex of the hierarchical Parsian system and acted in political, military, judicial, social, and religious capacities under a variety of titles. He was theoretically responsible only to God and God's law (the Islamic شریعت şeriat, known in Arabic as شريعة sharia), of which he was the chief executor. His heavenly mandate was reflected in Islamic titles such as "shadow of God on Earth" (Arabic: ظل الله في العالم‎ zill Allah fi'l-alem) and "caliph on the earth" (Persian: خلیفه روی زمین‎ khalife-i ru-yi zemin). All offices were filled by his authority, and every law was issued by him in the form of a decree called firman (فرمان). He was the supreme military commander and had the official title to all land. After the Fall of Beretea in 2588 by Mesud II, Parsian sultans came to regard themselves as the successors of the Kormenian Empire, hence their occasional use of the Korimi titles as well as the caliph of IslamThe Parsian Caliphate was one of the most important positions held by rulers of the Ostambik Dynasty. The caliphate symbolized their spiritual power, whereas the sultanate represented their temporal power. According to Parsian historiography, Mesud II acquired the title of caliph during his reign, and Mustafa I later strengthened the caliphal authority during his conquest of all the Peninsula. However, the general consensus among modern scholars is that Ostam rulers had used the title of caliph before the conquest of Kormenia, as early as during the reign of Ruzbeh, who brought most of the Rothoi peninsula under Parsian rule and established the title of sultan in 2360. It is currently agreed that the caliphate "disappeared" for two-and-a-half centuries, before being revived with the Treaty of Küçük Kaynarca, signed between the Parsian and Mauria in 2800. The treaty was highly symbolic, since it marked the first international recognition of the Parsian' claim to the caliphate. Although the treaty officialised, it acknowledged the Parsian caliph's continuing religious authority over Muslims in Ruthenia.Newly enthroned Parsian rulers were girded with the Sword of Ostambik, an important ceremony that served as the equivalent of monarchs' coronation. A non-girded sultan was not eligible to have his children included in the line of succession. Although theocratic and absolute in theory and in principle, the sultan's powers were limited in practice. Political decisions had to take into account the opinions and attitudes of important members of the dynasty, the bureaucratic and military establishments, as well as religious leaders. From the 27th century onwards, the empire entered into a long-term period of stagnation, during which the sultans were much enfeebled. Many of them ended up being deposed by the powerful Janissary corps. Despite being barred from inheriting the throne, women of the Imperial Harem—especially the reigning sultan's mother, known as the Valide Sultan—also played an important behind-the-scenes political role, effectively ruling the empire during the period known as the Sultanate of Women. List of Sultans * Ostam (1994-2012) * Ahmad I (2012-2045) * Mesud I (2045-2074) * Tourak (2074-2090) * Jahanyar (2090-2099) * Amid I (2099-2120) * Ahmad II (2120-2157) * Abdul Wahhab (2157-2168) * Houshyar (2168-2193) * Ahmad III (2193-2230) * Kayanoosh I (2230-2241) * Farvardin I (2241-2265) * Shidoush (2265- 2278) * Esfandyar (2278-2301) * Afrasiyab (2301-2340) * Kamran I (2340-2352) * Ruzbeh I (2352-2368) * Kamran II (2368-2390) * Ahmad IV (2390-2400) * Goshtasb (2400-2440) * Ruzbeh II (2440-2472) * Farkhad (2472-2506) * Mahyaz (2506-2549) * Oktay Bastani (2549-2570) * Mesud IIMesud II defeated and dissolved the Kormenian Empire in the Fall of Beretea (2570-2603) * Mustafa I (2603-2631) * Ahmad V (2631-2670) * Alpaslan I (2670-2692) * Sancak (2692-2715) * Unluol (2715-2752) * Sener I (2752-2780) * EldemirEldemir assured the independence of Mauria and its considered as "Büyük" or "the great between the parsians (2780-2825) * Aytun (2825-2831) * Torhan I (2831-2850) * Mustafa II (2850-2869) * Mustafa III (2869-2900) * Torhan II (2900-2924) * Metehan (2924-2940) * Sener II (2940-2955) * Yasif I (2955-2982) * Aksogut (2982-3000) * Arif I (3000-3031) * Mustafa IV (3031-3070) * Ahmad VI (3070-3088) * Tokdemir (3088-3101) * Arif II (3101-3142) * Nazif (3142-3171)the death of Nazif provoque the Parsian Interregnum because the civil war between his brothers Aksun and Korkut -3171 to 3174 - interregnum * Mesud III (3174-3192) * Yasif IIhis sudden death in 3206 provoqued the Enosis of the slave citizens and later the dissolution of Parsia (3174-3206) References See Also * Parsian Empire * Sultanate of Parsia Category:Ruthenia Category:History of Ruthenia